Magna
How Magna joined the Tourney Magna Swing is a member of the Black Bull squad and Yami's right hand, Magna is a good-natured yet hot-headed delinquent who uses Fire magic and rides his personalized broom Crazy Cyclone. Magna was originally a commoner from Rayaka Village near the Clover Kingdom border, abusing his power in antagonizing the nearby village of Sosshi before ending up becoming a discipline of its elder who influenced his choice to join the Magic Knights. He mainly acts as a senior to Asta and Noelle, accompanying them on some of their missions. Returning from a mission, Magna finds his house being razed to the ground by Heat Wave. Magna manages to save his friends trapped inside and warns Heat Wave "If you touch my family, there will be hellfire to pay.". Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Magna juggles some fireballs. After the announcer calls his name Magna forms a fiery baseball bat and hits the balls as the camera zooms then says "I'll give ya' fair warning though; In order to do that, you're gonna go through me!" Special Moves Exploding Fireball (Neutral) Magna generates a fireball in the palm of his hand and pitches it at his opponent. Exploding Buckshot (Side) Magna generates multiple fireballs at once and throws them to cause rapid explosions on his opponent. Grand Slam (Up) Magna uses his fiery baseball bat and jumps swinging the bat skyward. Prison Kill Buckshot (Down) Magna throws a set of fireballs to the ground to not only remain there for 10 seconds but also to scorch his opponent. Extreme Vanishing Killing Fireball (Hyper Smash) Magna generates a fireball in the palm of his hand and throws it as a projectile weapon towards the target. When the fireball nears the target, it disappears and then reappears, striking the target from another angle. When it goes off, the explosion gives heavy damage and sets the stage on fire for 50 seconds to burn away at his opponent's health. Maximum Exploding Fireball (Final Smash) Magna generates a large Exploding Fireball in the palm of their hand and slams it into an opponent. The fireball's nuclear-like explosion generates extensive damage on the target. Victory Animations #Magna pitches some fireballs and says "I'm on fire!" #Magna swings his fiery baseball bat saying "It's not manly to just toss things aside!" #MAgna swings his baseball bat generating a fiery wave that burns enemy troops, and holds the bat out saying "We're the ones who were tossed aside!" On-Screen Appearance Magna runs in and forms his fiery baseball bat saying "You must dodge or defend yourself against my Attack Magic. If you can manage that, then you will pass!" Trivia *Magna's rival is the flame-using member of the Rogues, Mick Rory better known as Heat Wave. *Magna Swing shares his English voice actor with Yu Kanda, Rashid, Terryman, Brook, Ryuma, Bora, SteCase King, Toriko, Seawax, Zaveid, Shiho Kimizuki, Berkut, Baldroy, Kim Jae Hoon and Rajendra. *Magna Swing shares his French voice actor with Yuto Kiba and Duke Pantarei. *Magna Swing shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with El Jefe, Yue Jin and Uub. Category:Black Clover characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters